Wishing Well
by lovinandrew
Summary: After a fire fight with Jaffa, Jack wakes up at the SGC, where everything is not as it seems.


-1 **WISHING WELL**

He shook his head trying to focus as he sat up wondering how he ended up on his butt. Looking around he suddenly heard gun play and grabbed for his gun, jumped up and crouched behind the marble slab he had been sitting in front of. Looking around he couldn't' spy the rest of his team and a worrying knot formed in his stomach. He got up and was about to go looking for them when something like a staff blast hit the wall near him sending him crashing to the floor, his weapon sliding out of his reach.

Why do I keep ending up on the damn floor Jack O'Neill thought irritably, but all thought went out of his head when he looked up and saw two nasty looking Jaffa standing in front of him pointing two extra nasty staff weapons at him.

"Kree'ta Kree," Spat one of the Jaffa.

"Ok sure, if I knew what you were babbling about maybe I could understand and I might and I do stress might listen which I doubt very much to be honest with you guys," Jack rattled off trying to slide closer to his gun

Kree this Kree that why can't they just speak a universal language like um ENGLISH Jack thought.

"Kegalo," The Jaffa yelled and smashed his staff weapon into the side of Jack's head, pain shooting through him as he cried out slumping to the floor. He could feel himself sliding into unconsciousness, and desperately tried to stay awake but failing and just before he lost the fight he saw them power up their staff weapons and hoped to god his team made it back through the Stargate alive.

The pain in his head felt like a dozen nails being hammered into his head at the same time. He could hear voices off in the distance, and thought to himself they didn't' sound like Jaffa but then the pain intensified and he groaned out loud.

"Colonel it's alright you're safe, just take it easy," Dr Janet Fraiser said as she hurried over to his bed.

"Whoa what happened," Jack groaned out as his hands came up to hold his head.

"You got a very nasty hit to the head, you have slight concussion but your gonna be ok," Janet said checking his vitals smiling sympathetically.

"How did I get back here, the last I saw two big ugly no good ogres were standing over me ready to shoot," Jack said relaxing a little, for whatever Janet had given him it seemed to be doing the trick.

"They were not ogres O'Neill, they were Jaffa," Teal'c stated as he came into Jacks view.

"Well anyway your team got you out and brought you back here, now I want everyone to leave the Colonel needs his rest," Janet said looking at everyone firmly.

Teal'c bowed his head slightly then left the room while Jack looked at the petite doctor waiting for an explanation.

"The rest of your team found you just in time to save you from being staff blasted, you were unconscious so they carried you back and the rest you can guess, now are you going to rest," Janet said giving him her no nonsense look.

"Sure sure," Jack said waving his hand closing his eyes.

Janet watched him for a moment as he drifted off to sleep then walked out the room coming across Sam standing just outside the doorway staring in.

"You can go in there and sit with him if you want to."

"No it's alright Janet don't want to disturb him just tell me he is going to be alright," Sam asked anxiously.

"Sam he's going to be fine don't worry he should be released tomorrow," Janet soothed her.

"Ok well I better get the report done for General Hammond we have a debrief in a couple of hours," Sam said starting to move away but Janet grabbed her arm.

"Come into my office for a moment I want to talk about something."

"Ok."

"So how are you feeling," Janet asked closing the door then sitting down.

"I'm ok why?"

"I just worry about you being in the situation your in," Janet answered.

"It's not a situation Janet it's a relationship and I'm handling it," Sam answered not looking at her.

"You say handling it, didn't know you had to handle a relationship," Janet said sarcastically.

"Janet why did you bring me in here," Sam asked getting irritated.

"Sam I'm worried about you, this relationship is not healthy for you, you deserve much better and I can see it's taking its toll on you," Janet said exasperated.

Sam walks around the desk and grabs hold of Janet's hand and squeezes gently smiling at her.

"Janet I appreciate your friendship and you trying to look after me but believe me when I say I'm fine I promise,."

"Ok but if you ever need me you know where I am," Janet said getting up and hugging her best friend.

They smile at each other. Then Sam tells her she has to finish the reports and leaves. She gets to her office and sits down writing up the reports, but in the middle of them she throws the pen across the room. She thinks to herself how could she get herself into the mess she was in. She was Major Samantha Carter Air Force Officer, a physicist some say one of the best. She was one of the four personal that made up the top team SG1 traveling through the stargate to thousands of planets. Getting up and pacing she thought she was bright intelligent fun to be around or so she was told, and yet she puts herself into a relationship that she knows she shouldn't be in yet one she can't drag herself out of. Sighing to herself she realizes this is not helping or getting the reports done and sits down to continue them as her mind continues to wander.

"Doc!

"Colonel O'Neill will you stop your shouting, if you don't I will keep you in for another few days," Janet said glaring at him.

"C'mon Jack give Janet a break you will be released in 5 min," Dr Daniel Jackson said grinning.

"Daniel."

"Jack?"

"When did you grow that goatee?"

"Um Jack I've had it for ages, and you tell me you take notice of me," Daniel snorted.

"I do Danny boy I do, when there's something to notice," Jack snickered.

"I'll see you later Jack," Daniel said sighing.

"Daniel you're not waiting for me," Jack asked innocently.

"When it comes down to waiting for you or studying an artifact, the artifact wins more interesting Jack," Daniel said waving as he walked out the infirmary with Jack grinning after him.

Sometimes he is just to easy to stir Jack smiled to himself. Jack's smile faded as he thought of the goatee, he was sure that Daniel didn't have one yesterday, ok so he didn't notice much if it didn't have anything to do with hockey but he was damn sure he would of noticed if Daniel had of grown a goatee. Still thinking it over he heard petite footsteps walking up and looked up.

"Well Colonel you're clear to leave just take it easy, concussion is nothing to play around with."

"Yes Doc, can I go now? Jack asked impatiently.

"Yes you can but I'm warning you take it easy," Janet warned him grinning as she watched him rush out the infirmary.

Jack didn't feel as good as he said he did but he didn't want to go home just yet so he went looking for a certain archeologist. Heading off to find Daniel Jack pondered why his second in command didn't come to see him at all when he was in the infirmary. She was usually right next to the other two, not leaving his side unless she was sure he was alright. Frowning to himself he didn't remember them fighting or anything, maybe she was just busy and Daniel or Teal'c kept her informed. That wasn't like the Sam he knew but his thoughts halted when he stopped in front of Daniels office. The door was opened and he looked inside to see Daniel pottering over one of his artifacts. Jack was about to say hi when he noticed Daniel wasn't wearing his glass's. Not that that wasn't normal cause Daniel only needed his glass's sometimes but he never knew Daniel to not need his glass's when studying an artifact close up. Something didn't feel right and Jack couldn't put his finger on what it was, so before he got irritated with himself he shrugged the feeling away and walked into the office.

"Some day you are going to HAVE to show me why you find rocks so interesting," Jack said sarcastically as he walked in.

"Even the basic explanation would pass over your head Jack soooo I think I will pass on that," Daniel said not looking up.

"Aw com on Danny boy a rock is a rock what could be so hard about that," Jack said grinning knowing he was bating Daniel but knew that Danny loved the sparring as well.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that, for christ sake are you stupid," Daniel said bringing his head up looking angrily at Jack.

"How many times? What ? Daniel you have never said to me that you didn't like being called Danny boy, if you had I would of stopped," Jack said with a shocked look on his face that Daniel would react like that.

"Jack I have told you any number of times but as usual you never listen to me," Daniel said sighing.

"Daniel you haven't told me once, I would of remembered if you had, and what do you mean I never listen to you that is a croc of shit and you know it," Jack said becoming angry at the younger man not understanding why he was acting like he was.

"Well if you had of listened to me back on PX54936 then you wouldn't of ended up in the infirmary, you do this to us all the time Jack you just go along your merry way and then its us that have to get you out of the mess you get yourself into. I'm sick and tired of worrying my head over you every time you don't listen thinking you're the boss and can do what you like, then getting yourself hurt or nearly killed and then we have to save you then worry about you until Janet says your going to be ok. How many times did I tell you not to touch that mirror, I am the archeologist you know I do know what I'm talking about but noooo you had to go and touch it when we went exploring, then nearly get killed by those Jaffa's. We can't take it much more Jack, I can't take it much more. And what your doing to Sam is killing her Jack and I'm NOT going to put up with that for much longer either," Daniel yelled angrily standing there facing him near tears.

Jack stood there shocked listening to Daniels tirade wondering what the hell just happened. And what in the world was he talking about, he was the one always getting himself in trouble touching things when he wasn't suppose to, he was the one that thought because he was civilian he could do what he wanted at times. And what the hell did he mean about Sam, what was he doing to Sam that was nearly killing her. A massive heachache started in the front of his head and was spreading all over. Something wasn't' right ( oh great one oneill when did you figure that one out).

"For crying out loud Daniel what the hell are you talking about? And what am I doing to Sam, AND where did you get that goatee from," Jack said yelling back not feeling to well.

"You have no idea do you Jack," Daniel said sighing.

"Of course I don't bloody know what your talking about, if I did I wouldn't feel like I had just walked into the twilight zone," Jack said more confused than he had ever been, his headache increasing.

"I love you like a brother Jack but you can be such a insensitive bastard at times, just go home Jack I think you need to be there," Daniel said looking sadly at his friend.

Jack just stared at his friend like he had grown horns out of his head. He had know idea why his friend was acting like this, or what he was talking about but he was damn well going to find out, and was about to get into it when he heard a voice behind him.

"Colonel, they told me you had gone home," Sam said walking in looking relieved that he was up and around.

" I was Carter but I thought I would drop in to see Daniel before I went, but I think I caught him at the wrong time he seems to be going through a crazed stage," Jack said looking angrily at Daniel not noticing the upset look on her face.

"Oh well if you want to see Daniel then I'll just go," Sam said upset at the fact that he didn't even think to see her.

"Oh and whats up with you Carter, didn't see you once in the infirmary, what too busy with your work to come visit your CO," Jack complained again not noticing the look on her face.

"For gods sake! Jack are you inhuman, what's gotten into you," Daniel said angrily as he watched Sam excuse herself quickly leave the room.

"WHATS! Gotten into me?" Jack asked incredually. Ever since I woke up this whole place seems like the twilight zone. And whats gotten into Carter, why she run off like that," Jack asked holding his head for his headache had just doubled.

"Look I know you both made the choice but it seems to me she is getting the short end of the stick, and its hurting her Jack, I never thought you would treat her like this. I'm warning you Jack you had better work out what you want or your going to end up destroying every thing.," Daniel stated coldly and walked out leaving alone a very confused and sick colonel.

Just what in the hell was going on here thought Jack. Why was Daniel so angry with him, and accusing him of things he would never do , and WHAT was with that goatee. Plus what was all that about Carter, she looked like she had been put through the wringer, he had no idea what Daniel was talking about with her. He grabbed a book off the desk and through it across the room in frustration. Ever since he came back here and woke up things just haven't been the same, and he didn't know where to start to know how to fix it. He knew one thing and that was his headache was killing him now so he decided to go home get some sleep then he would figure out why his friends had gone wacko on him.

Jack drove up to the front of his place, stopped his vehicle and leaned his head on the steering wheel. His headache had dissipated some but he could still feel a knot in the back of his head and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and fall asleep. He wearily climbed out of his truck and was walking towards his front door when he stopped. Cocking his head to the side he could swear he could hear music coming from within his house. He couldn't remember leaving anything on, shaking his head he pulled his gun out of his jacket and ran up to the front window and peered inside. He couldn't see anyone but there was definitely music coming from within. Why would someone break in and play his music he thought, then shook his head and ran around the back to the back window. Looking in he could see a person in there but couldn't distinguish who it was. Anger started to build inside him, first his friends were acting flakey then someone was in his home, well they are not going to like seeing him when he got in there Jack thought and snuck over to the back door, tried it found it unlocked and snuck in. Sneaking around in the lounge he heard footsteps coming down the stairs so snuck around ready to pounce on whoever the scum was that invaded his home. With his gun raised he waited till the footsteps rounded the corner then jumped up and yelled freeze. Pointing the gun at the intruders head Jack was the one that froze into shock as he heard the intruder scream and drop the vase they were holding.

"Oh my god Sarah!" Jack shouted dropping his gun quickly to his side, adrenalin pumping through his veins as he looked at his ex wife standing in the room with a shocked and scared look on her face.

"Jesus Jack, you scared the living daylights out of me, what were you thinking of," Sara said still shaking at the thought of the gun pointing at her head.

"Jesus Sarah," Jack mumbled as his knees went weak and he dropped into the couch, shaking all over at the thought of what nearly happened.

Sarah quickly went over to him and sat down next to him wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Its alright Jack, you just scared me," Sarah told him still holding him.

"What, what are you doing here, do you realize I nearly," Jack said not being able to finish what he was saying.

"I know Jack I know I'm sorry, but when they rang me and told me you had an accident I came straight back here, are you alright?" Sarah asked him searching his face to see if he was alright.

"God I could of killed you Sara, and who rang you, why did they ring you," Jack said starting to calm down looking at her properly for the first time. God she was still beautiful.

"Well maybe you don't think its much but they must of or they wouldn't of called me, here lay down on the couch and I will get you something to drink," Sara told him gently helping him lay down then getting up to get him the drink.

Jack couldn't think straight, it didn't make any sense. Why would the SGC ring his ex wife and tell her that he had an accident. And why did she come here, not that she didn't still care for him though he didn't know why but she had her life now and it wasn't as if it was life threatening. The more Jack thought about it the more his headache came back worse. Wait a minute why would they call his ex at all, especially since no-one was allowed to know about the stargate project. He couldn't understand what was going on and groaned out as Sara came back with a glass of water and some pills.

" Here Jack sit up and take these," Sara said helping him and watched him take the pills. She tried to lay him back down but he wouldn't do it.

"Sarah what is going on, who contacted you?"

"Well Daniel contacted me he seemed very worried."

"Daniel? Why would Daniel contact you, he doesn't even know you," Jack said incredulously.

"What are you talking about Jack, of course Daniel knows me, are you sure your alright," Sara said looking at him worriedly.

"Look I don't know what's going on but you never met Daniel before we split up so I don't know how you could know him," Jack said looking at her becoming frustrated by the events that were taking place.

Sara looked at him strangely which made him uncomfortable.

"Jack what are you talking about, when did we separate?"

"Jesus Sara I'm not in the mood for these games," Jack said becoming nervous.

"And I'm not in the mood for any either Jack, Daniel called me said you had been injured by some Jaffa while on a mission and I was worried so came back from mums place where I was visiting, don't you remember," Sara asked getting scared now, then was surprised when Jack suddenly jumped up looking at her like she was an alien.

"Daniel said Jaffa? What the hell is going on he should know better than to tell you that, god damn it," Jack said pacing his mind going around in circles.

"Jack calm down, I know the Stargate project is top secret but you know I know. Don't you remember when you went back the second time you said you wouldn't go back unless I knew what you were doing," Sara told him getting worried for him.

This was so unreal, Jack thought maybe he was finally going over the edge, all this never happened he was damn sure.

"Sara this is all wrong, you couldn't know remember we separated after Charlie killed himself with my gun, I came back and you were gone, this is all crazy," Jack said feeling the punch in the stomach every time he mentioned or thought about Charlie's death.

"Omg Jack don't even say those things in jest, how could you," Sara said shocked at his words.

"Damn it Sara I'm sorry I don't blame you for leaving me, but I'm trying to say that you couldn't know Daniel or any of this, what the hell is going on," Jack said his nerves fraying at the edged.

"No Jack I meant about Charlie being dead that is no joke," Sara said near tears to even think about her son dead.

"Sara," Jack began when he heard the front door open and close and turned around and nearly fainted on the spot.

"Dad! Your home," Charlie yelled happily as he launched himself at a shocked Jack and wrapped his arms around his father.

Oh my god, oh my god was all Jack could mumble as he felt his sons arms go around him. He couldn't move he couldn't do a thing just stand there shocked. This isn't happening his son was dead killed by his own gun. He could feel himself shaking, the feeling of terror flowing through him.

"Dad what's wrong," Charlie asked standing back looking at him.

"It's alright Charlie, your father had an accident at work and he needs some rest that's all," Sara said watching her husbands face.

"Are you alright Dad," Charlie asked worriedly.

"Charlie, Charlie is it really you, Oh god Charlie," Jack said crumbling to his knees grabbing his son and wrapping him in a tight embrace.

"Jack what's wrong," Sara said really worried now, all things he had said since he had been home didn't make sense and frightened her.

"Mum Dads crying," Charlie told her getting frightened, he had never seen his father like this.

Tears flowing down his face Jack couldn't believe it, all that had happened to him since waking up in the infirmary didn't make sense, especially him hugging his son who was suppose to be dead. Letting go of his son Jack looked deep into his eyes, he had missed those eyes so much, all the pain he had endured the past four years as he looked into his sons face. All of a sudden a sharp pain hit him and he cried out and slumped to the ground unconscious with the crys of his wife and sons voices in his ears.

He could hear voices talking quietly around him, he didn't want to open his eyes he just wanted to lay there. But where was he, he couldn't remember. Concentrating he tried to think and then it all came rushing back to him, all that had happened to him since he had woken up in the infirmary that morning then nearly blowing his ex wife's head off, oh my god he thought then seeing his dead son, feeling his arms around him that's when he probably went into overload and collapsed. Opening one eye slightly he looked around and found himself back in the infirmary. Visions of Charlie hugging him smiling up at him made him groan out loud as he just wanted to wash away the visions.

"Colonel can you hear me, colonel I need you to open your eyes for me," Janet said rushing over to him when she heard him groan.

Jack didn't want to open his eyes, to many strange things had happened.

"Colonel come on I need you awake so I can check you over," Janet asked her voice firm.

"Jack come on wake up Janet needs to check you over," Daniel asked worriedly.

"Colonel you need to help Janet please wake up," Sam said worry edged in her voice.

"I do not see O'Neill awake, if he was indeed awake then his eyes would be open," Teal'c stated in his usual voice.

Well everyone seems the same, Carter and Daniel seem the same not like before and Teal'c seems well err Teal'c. Maybe this has all been a dream Jack thought and decided he wasn't going to find out unless he complied. Slowly Jack opened his eyes and saw four very worried faces staring down at him. Carter looked like the old Carter and Teal'c looked like the old Teal'c, Daniel looked like the old Daniel. Jack sighed and thought yessss he was back to normal and gave everyone and smile. Everyone of them smiled in relief as Janet checked him over.

"You gave us all a scare Colonel, I don't see anything wrong with you but I'm going to keep you in over night just to make sure," Janet told him.

"Sure anything you say Doc," Jack said smiling just glad to be back where he belonged.

"I think we have the wrong Jack here Janet, anything you say? " Daniel said grinning at him.

"Very Funny, I just thought that Doc here would need some of my company, you know how lonely she gets right Doc? " Jack said grinning back.

"Well we will see you later on Colonel, take care get some rest and we will see you a little later," Sam said to him smiling at him.

Yes it was good to be back. Jack watched everyone file out and settled down to sleep when he noticed Janet still hovering around him.

"Doc I was only joking about you needing my company," Jack joked at her.

"Yes I know Colonel," Janet said smiling at him. "But you still have two visitors that are very worried about you, are you well enough to see them?"

Jack had this uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, and looked at her warily. He nodded and waited for whoever they were. When he saw who it was he groaned out loud, shit he wasn't back to normal for there was Sara and Charlie walking in looking very worried.

"Colonel are you alright," Janet asked worriedly when she heard his groan.

"This is not real, where am I, who are you people," Jack said getting more upset by the minute. Whoever was using his son as an aid to brake him was going to die a thousand deaths.

"Jack it's me and Charlie, don't you recognize us," Sarah said worriedly looking at Janet.

"Hey Dad you remember me don't you," A very frightened Charlie asked quietly moving over to his father.

"I don't know who you are but you are NOT my son, nor are you my wife and I don't know who you are or what you want but you wont get a thing out of me so you may as well stop this bullshit now," Jacks told them coldly not looking at the thing that was posing as his son, he couldn't it was to painful.

"Colonel enough, this is your wife and son," Janet told him firmly.

"Oh and I suppose I will see Alice in wonderland coming through the door any moment now," Jack hissed at her angrily.

"Dad why are you doing this," Charlie said crying now as he hugged his mother tightly not understanding why his father was like this.

"Jack why are you doing this, don't you know what your doing to Charlie," Sara said tearfully.

"Enough! I'm not talking anymore you can all just get the hell out of here, and you can do what you want to me but I'm not talking," Jack hissed angrily at them.

"Calm down Colonel, you're at the SCG," Janet said trying to calm the irate Colonel.

"If I am at the SGC then why are my ex wife and dead son here Doc, can you explain that," Jack said angrily trying to get up.

"Dad Please," Charlie cried not understanding any of this.

Jack couldn't stand the imposter calling him dad anymore it was too painful.

"I AM NOT YOUR FATHER," Jack exploded throwing back the bed covers.

"Security," Janet yelled pulling back Sara and Charlie from the irate Colonel.

Security guards filed in and grabbed Jack holding him down as they strapped him to the bed with him yelling and cursing. Janet escorted a tearful Sara and Charlie out of the room consoling them. Jack lay there panting as he was left alone in the room. Well this is a fine mess you have got yourself into O'Neill, now what are you going to do. He almost cracked when he saw the look in the imposter Charlie's face, and only for the fact he knew his son was dead he might of believed all this. He heard footsteps and looked over to see Janet walk in.

"Where am i and what do you want with me," Jack said through gritted teeth trying to calm down for if he was going to get out of where ever he was he had to be calm.

"Colonel you're at the SGC, and I'm Janet Frazier. You have not been captured by anyone, but sir I think that knock on the head has done more damage than I earlier thought. Don't worry Colonel I will fix whatever is wrong," Janet told him worriedly.

"Say whatever you want to say but I know I'm not at the SGC," Jack said stubbornly.

"Alright Colonel but for now I'm going to give you a sedative," Janet told him as she saw Jack's face turn to suspicion and hoped she could fix whatever delusions he was having.

"Ahh Look Doc I don't need any sedative, look I'm calm I'm fine," Jack said nerviously, he didn't want a sedative they could do anything to him. He had to survive until his team came to save him.

"I'm sorry Colonel," Janet said and gave him a sedative as Jack struggled against the restraints. Eventually he stopped struggling and fell into a deep sleep, only then did Janet leave his side to begin to find out what was wrong.

"Janet what is wrong with the Colonel," Sam asked her as the rest of SG1 looked on.

"To tell you the truth I don't know Sam, he seems to have delusions that Sara is his ex wife not his wife and that Charlie is dead," Janet said sighing. She had just left the Colonels distraught family promising them she would contact them as soon as she found out anything.

"He was alright with us, but he seems to think he doesn't have a family anymore," Daniel said worriedly.

"How are Sara and Charlie," Sam asked.

"Holding up, but when the Colonel screamed at Charlie he wasn't his son it really hurt him," Janet said looking over Jack's charts again.

They all sat there in there own thoughts when the phone rang and Janet picked it up. She spoke for a few seconds then put the phone down and turned to them.

"That was General Hammond he wants to see all of you in half an hour,"

"Did he say what it was about," Daniel asked standing up.

"No but I daresay it has something to do with the Colonel," Janet told him.

They all smiled at her worriedly and went to walk out the door when Janet called Sam back. Sam looked at her enquiringly.

"Sam I want to ask you a favour,"

"Anything Janet," Sam told her.

"Have you talked to Colonel O'Neill alone since he came back," Janet asked.

"No I haven't been busy," Sam answered looking anywhere but Janet.

"Too busy for him?" Janet asked her eyebrow raised like Teal'c.

"I have been busy, but yea I have been avoiding him as well," Sam said miserably.

"I know I'm asking a lot but would you talk to him please, see how he reacts with you. Honestly I have no idea why he is the way he is and I'm not sure I know how to fix it," Janet told her seriously.

"Do you think it might help?"

"Sam I just don't know but if anyone can get through to him you can. I know I shouldn't ask it with what you're going through right now but I don't know what else to do," Janet said hating herself for asking her best friend.

"It's alright Janet I don't mind, I think I should anyway its about time," Sam told her with a tired look on her face.

"Remember you know I'm always here if you need me," Janet said going up to her and hugging her.

"Yes I know," Sam said hugging her back and smiling before walking out the door with a worried Janet looking after her.

Daniel was sitting at his desk mulling over in his mind the past couple of days, worried for Jack, worried for his family, and worried for Sam. Damn how could Jack let it get this far or this out of control, and now what was happening now only complicated matters. Getting up and pacing Daniel didn't see a solid form in his way and bumped into it,

"Oh sorry Teal'c didn't see you there."

"Indeed Daniel Jackson or you would not of bumped into me, is there something troubling you," The big Jaffa asked.

"That would be an understatement Teal'c," Daniel said smirking.

"I do not understand," Teal'c said.

"Probably not Teal'c, probably not,"

"May I ask you a question Daniel Jackson?"

"Sure,"

"Why is it you have shaved your goatee off?"

"Oh um when we came back the other day Jack seemed to be uncomfortable about don't know why, so I shaved it off," Daniel said absently his mind already on other things.

"In fact Daniel Jackson he acted as if you had never had one," Teal'c said thoughtfully.

"Yea he did, as a matter of fact he acted like a whole lot of things he didn't know," Daniel said more to himself, an idea forming in his head.

"Do you have a thought about it Daniel Jackson," Teal'c asked watching Daniels facial expressions changing.

"Maybe Teal'c, um how long till General Hammond wants to see us,"

"Exactly Ten Minutes,"

"Ok listen Teal'c I need to think some things over, if I'm not there when the meeting starts will you tell the General I will be there as soon as I can," Daniel asked.

Teal'c bowed his head as one of his ways of saying yes then walked out the room leaving Daniel to his thoughts. As he mulled some things over in his mind he thought to himself that if he was right in what he was thinking they were in trouble especially Jack.

Jack was slowly coming around wondering why his mind was so foggy. Trying to move his arm he found it was held down by something and opened his eyes and looked down to see his wrist strapped to the bed. Wondering why he looked at the other one and found that in the same predicament. Sorting through his jumbled thoughts it all came crashing back to him, everything right up the part where his dead son was here and he was held down strapped to the bed and drugged up by Mr.'s Napoleon Bonaparte. His eyes snapped open then heard his named called and look around to see a very worried Carter looking down at him. Ack no that wasn't Carter it was an imposter like the rest of them since he came back from that planet, that's if he ever left it. C'mon Jack he thought to himself instead of reacting try and figure out how you're going to get yourself out of this, and where was his team why hadn't they tried to rescue him yet. Unless they didn't know where he was, but they would find him never leave a man behind. But right now it was his butt that was in a proverbial sling so he better start thinking he thought to himself.

"Colonel how are you feeling," Sam asked standing next to the bed watching all the conflicting emotions playing across his face.

Jack didn't answer just stared ahead.

"Please sir talk to me," Sam asked her voice wavering with emotion.

"Why I'm not going to tell you anything," Jack said coldly.

"Sir your not being held by any enemy, you're at the SGC don't you recognize anything," Sam asked frustration in her voice.

"The only thing I recognize is the fact that whoever you are should get to know your enemies better," Jack said smugly.

"We are not your enemy," Sam shouted at him then realized what she had done when he raised his eyebrow.

"Sorry sir I'm just so worried about you, since you have come back you have been acting very erratic," Sam said starting to pace.

"Me! Me erratic, I'm not the one that one minute where going through the stargate without hair on his chin and when we come back he has one like he has been growing it for ages, by the way what is with that goatee," Jack scoffed. " I'm not the one trying to trick me into believing I'm still married and that my son isn't dead," Jack said his voice wavering on the last part. Oh don't get me wrong you have done a fine job, you all look exactly like the SGC and my team but it's not going to work," Jack said stubbornly struggling with his wrists restraints again.

Sam just looked at him not knowing what to say, he was Colonel O'Neill her superior, he was Jack her lover her best friend but when she looked at him the way he was acting he could be a total stranger. As he still struggled with the restraints Sam placed her hand gently on his wrist.

"Jack I don't know what has happened to you but I love you and I will find a way to find what is wrong and help you," Sam said showing her emotions on her face.

"EXCUSEEEEE ME, that is Colonel when you say you love me, Oh and if you were the real Carter you would know to keep that bit of information under wraps," Jack said becoming worried how did she know how Carter and he felt about one another, this was getting stranger and stranger by the minute.

"Jack stop it I know your having a hard time deciding on whether to break up with Sara or end what we have between one another, and I told you whatever you chose I would stand behind it but don't do this your acting like I never meant anything to you," Sam said becoming teary leaning down closer to him breathing in his scent.

"There is nothing between us and you would know that if you were the real Sam," Jack said watching her face come closer, wishing it were true about them but knowing it could never be.

"Damn it Jack you saying you don't remember we have been together for the last two years sharing a life and place when your not with your wife, are you saying you don't remember just before this mission us discussing how we cant take this situation any longer and decisions need to be made," Sam said getting more upset by the min.

Relationship? Sharing a life and Place? As he looked into her eyes Jack could see this woman whoever she was actually believed it. Maybe this is the way out, maybe if he just played along he could get away. Mustering up all his acting abilities ( which wasn't a whole lot) he looked into her eyes and thought it wasn't going to be too hard, she looked exactly like his Sam ( for crying out loud don't go there its unattainable). Shaking his head slightly he closed his eyes and whispered her name.

"Jack do you remember anything? Sam asked hope flaring in her face.

"God my mind is so foggy, I see images but I can work them out," Jack said playing along.

"Try and think back to the night before we went to PX54936, we were together, and after making love you held me and told me you couldn't go on like this and I agreed. You said the only thing holding you back from leaving Sara was Charlie but even that wasn't working anymore," Sam told him desperate for him to remember.

Now that is a fantasy he would love to explore them love making…. Damn O'Neill get your head out of the clouds Jack thought bringing his mind back to the present. If this person was suppose to his Sam( gotta stop thinking that) then he knew her pretty well, and he also knew himself pretty well.

"And I told you I couldn't hurt you anymore and would have to decide by the time we got back from PX54 whatever. Oh My God Sam I remember how could I forget," Jack cried out seeing by the look on her face his outcry had so far worked.

"Jack , Jack that's it you do remember oh god I was so worried about you," Sam said tearfully bending down and taking his lips with hers kissing him deeply.

Oh my god oh my god Jack thought as she kissed him deeply, damn why wasn't this the real Sam, grrr get a grip O'Neil. Jack kissed her back until she lifted her head tears in her eyes.

"I have missed you Jack and was so worried," Sam said cupping his face in her hands.

"Would say I have missed you too but my mind didn't seem to want to remember anything," Jack said shrugging his shoulders grinning sheepishly.

"It doesn't matter now everything is alright," Sam said staring lovingly into his eyes.

"Oh my god Charlie," Jack cried out hoping he sounded real enough, though he still raged inside for them using his son against him.

"Oh Jack its alright he will understand don't worry." Sam said kissing him again.

"Please Sam undo the straps I have to go and see him tell him how sorry I am," Jack told her.

"I can't Jack you know that Janet would kill me," Same told her showing him how sorry she felt.

"Sam I also want to feel you in my arms again want to feel your warmth, caress you," Jack told her thinking he should become an actor.

"Jack I can't," Sam said uncertainty shining in her eyes.

Ha got you now Jack thought grinning to himself.

"Kiss me again, have missed you so much," Jack pleaded with her.

Sam smiled at him and kissed him again, while Jack pleaded against her lips to undo the restraints so he could hold her. Unable to resist him any longer Sam undid both wrist ties and waited for his arms to go around her. She felt his arms move to envelope her and when they did she melted into them only to have them grip her tightly and suddenly throw her across the bed onto the floor. Shocked she sat up and watched as Jack jumped out of bed and came towards her. He grabbed her and threw her onto the bed and held her down while he strapped her to it kicking and struggling. When he had finished she looked up at him and found a cold hard face staring down at her.

"Jack what the hell are you doing,"

"When addressing a senior officer Major you will address him by his correct rank, ah but then you're not the real Major are you," Jack told her coldly grabbing some tape.

"But I thought you remembered," Sam said still shocked.

"Didn't think I was a good actor but I'm better than I thought I was," Jack said smirking at himself.

"Jack don't do this you could hurt yourself your not well," Sam said struggling with the wrist straps.

"Lets put this whole scenario into perspective shall we. If you were the real Carter you would know me well enough to know that if I was still married I would never and I do mean never go behind my wife's back, no matter how I felt, and definitely wouldn't do it when my son would be hurt by it. Secondly if you were the real Major Carter you would never have allowed it to happen, so you see dear Samantha you people didn't study up on your enemies that well," Jack said needing to tell her that.

Sam started screaming just as Jack placed the tape across her mouth, then looked at her before punching her and knocking her unconscious. He placed the blanket over her hiding as much as he could of her. Looking back he felt a slight wince at having to punch her but then thought of Charlie and hardened up again. Looking carefully out the door Jack snuck out not knowing how he was going to get to the gate but vowed he would try his damndest.

"Are you serious Dr Jackson?

"Yes I am General it all works out the differences, the way he has been acting and then the way he was with Sarah and Charlie," Daniel said wondering why he didn't work it out sooner.

"But how could this happen Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked his friend.

"Teal'c did you see any kind of mirror around the area that Jack was," Daniel asked turning towards him.

"I did indeed Daniel Jackson," Teal'c stated.

"Are you telling us that this Jack O'Neill is not our Jack O'Neill," General Hammond asked confusion setting in his face.

"Yes, remember when I went through the quantum mirror and found a different world. Well I believe this is what has happened it's the only explanation," Daniel said looking at the General earnestly.

The General was about to reply with the security alarms went off and security was called to the infirmary. As they all stared at one another they all had the same thought and rushed out of the briefing room towards the infirmary. As they reached the infirmary they saw a lot of people rushing around and in the centre of it all was Dr Fraiser helping Sam off one of the beds.

"Sam what happened," Daniel asked as they rushed over to them.

"He tricked me, damnit I thought he was remembering but he tricked me and strapped me to the bed and took off," Sam said frustrated not knowing whether to be angry with her self or Jack.

"Are you injured Major Carter," Teal'c asked frowning.

"No thanks Teal'c I will be alright, but we have to find him," Sam said feeling stupid.

"It's not Jack Sam, well not our Jack but yes we have to find him and quick," Daniel said wondering where he would go.

"What do you mean Daniel?" Sam asked confused.

"I will tell you on the way but right now we need to get a search party going," Daniel stated his mind already wondering where Jack could be and also worrying about their own Jack.

"Right Major you coordinate the search with security and I will get more men onto it, lets get going people," General Hammond said walking quickly out of the room.

"Daniel what's going on," Sam asked more confused than ever.

"Remember that mirror I went through to the alternate world, well I think that's what has happened here, it's the only explanation Sam. And if I'm right we really need to find him get him back to his world and find our Jack," Daniel said as they hurried out the door.

"Oh my god if you're right then in that other world his son must be dead," Sam said horrified thinking of the implications.

"I'm trying not to think of that," Daniel said.

Sam coordinated the search and an hour later there was still no sign of Jack.

"He has to be somewhere in here he can't of gotten off the base," Sam said frustrated.

"Was he not trained in black ops Major Carter," Teal'c asked.

"Yes Teal'c but that still wouldn't be enough considering we have searched nearly the whole place," Sam told him.

"If you were the alternate Jack what would you do, knowing the base better than anyone, what would you do," Daniel said thinking.

"Well he seems to think that he is being held by the Gu'ould," Sam put in.

"I believe he would try and get back to where he was before here Daniel Jackson," Teal'c surmised.

"Which means he would try and get through the Stargate. But that would be impossible with all the security," Sam said pacing up and down.

"When did you ever know Jack to think something was impossible," Daniel said wryly.

"This is not our Jack remember," Sam reminded him.

"Yes but I cant believe he is that much different than ours, I mean he acted basically the same except for the fact that Charlie is dead and he is no longer with Sarah," Daniel said feeling sorry for this Jack at his loss.

And the fact he is not in a relationship with me Sam thought to her self. She felt embarrassed thinking about how she had pushed herself onto him, and it stung a little on what he had said to her before he escaped. It stung because what he said was the truth, whatever feelings they had for one another they should never have started their relationship with each other until he got his feelings sorted out with his family. Deep down they both knew it was wrong and that was why they were having trouble with their relationship.

"Sam, you alright?" Daniel asked worriedly.

"Oh Daniel yes sorry I was just thinking on where he could be," Sam said not looking at him.

Daniel knew she was lying, and he also had an idea on what she was thinking and felt sorry for her but didn't say anything out loud.

"Well we need to find him and get him back to his world and get our Jack back to the right world," Daniel told them.

"But which world is the real one Daniel Jackson. To us this world is but to the Other Col. O'Neill his world is the real one," Teal'c stated.

"I have no idea Teal'c, and to tell you the truth I don't care, but I do know we need to fix this," Daniel said strongly.

"All three looked at each other nodding heads and were about to continue their search when they heard over the intercom that security had cornered Jack in the control room and rushed out the door. Knowing how their Jack would react in this situation they didn't want any of the soldiers to get trigger happy and hurried them selfs faster along.

Jack hoped his hiding place was good enough, he knew the personnel of this base and knew they were good. But then this wasn't his base it was some glow eyed idea of a joke. He looked at the pistol in his hand that he had procured from a sleepy soldier. Looked real enough, and he supposed they could of gotten them anytime they had fought them. He was close enough to the control room to get their unnoticed if he was careful. He thought back to Sam and winced when he thought about how he punched her and thought even though she was a glowy eyed freak it still didn't feel right punching something that looked like Sam. Well when he got home he would apologize to her even if she didn't know what he was apologizing for. Shaking his head he admonished himself for taking his mind of his task and saw there was a lull in traffic and was about to move when he heard the sirens go off and a call for security to the infirmary. Ah crap Jack thought there goes my surprise. He sat where he was watching and waiting for an opportunity to get to the control room, but the base had gone on alert and there were a lot of soldiers wandering around namely looking for him. What was confusing him is they knew he knew this was all a trick why would they still be acting out their part, didn't make sense but then nothing those reptiles did made sense to him. Cautiously he poked his head out of the vent but pulled back quickly when he saw the look a likes of Sam Daniel and Teal'c walking past talking earnestly. He tried to hear what they were saying but only got bits and pieces. So when they walked past and into the briefing room he moved around and followed the vent that lead to the briefing room and sat down and tried to hear what they were saying but it all came out garbled. Go'uold Try and get back Charlie is dead Find him Don't care but I do know we need to fix this. Jack blanched at what he was hearing, but then he knew the snake heads wanted him dead so there was no surprise. So sneaking back to where he had the best advantage to getting to the control room he waited a little more and thought he was never going to get a better chance so climbed out of the vent and dropped softly to the floor. Sneaking along until he came to the control room he spotted two people in there and organized his mind on what he was about to do then brought his gun up as he rolled into the room shouting to the two people to hold still or he would blow them away. He could see the confusing looks on their faces and thought that didn't look right so hardened his face and told them to get on the floor or he would fill them with holes. The two people quickly did what they were told, knowing something was wrong with Col. O'Neill and watched as he slipped over to the gate controls. One of them jumped up and pressed the red alert button as Jack swung around and fired his gun hitting the soldier in the shoulder slamming him against the wall. Keeping his eye the other one he turned back and thought to himself how stupid he was he didn't know the address of where he was. Looking over at the soldier lying on the floor he barked for him to get up and come over to him. As the soldier made his way across to him other soldiers poured in and upon seeing the soldier on the ground wounded raised their weapons ready to fire. Jack yelled at them to get back holding the soldier next to him in front of him. It was a stand off, no-one moved and no-one lowered their weapons. Jack didn't know what to do and he was quite surprised that the other Go'uolds didn't just fire on him knowing they didn't care if the soldier he was holding got caught in it or not. Getting frustrated he suddenly thought maybe that imposter Daniel would know the gate address from where he came. He didn't think he would tell him but there was nothing else he could think of.

"Ok campers this is how its going to be, I want to see that Daniel person and I want to see him now, or I will destroy everything in this room," Jack said menacingly pointing his gun at the controls.

"Drop your weapon Col. Or we will be forced to fire upon you," The Sergeant said his gun pointing straight at Jack.

"Ya know, you guys are pretty damn good at this," Jack said smirking as he cocked his gun. "Get Daniel now."

"Jack! Wait don't shoot, Sergeant tell your men to drop their guns," Daniel yelled running into the room with Sam and Teal'c right on his heels.

"No can do Dr. Jackson," The Sergeant said not moving an inch.

"Daniel haven't you learnt anything by now that a good soldier only takes orders from his superiors, ahh but then you wouldn't know would you, your not Daniel," Jack said grinning coldly at him.

"Jack listen to me, I know you think we are Go'uold but where not, you're in a alternate universe, this is not your world," Daniel said trying to get through to him.

"Even my Daniel isn't that dumb to try and use that against me," Jack said eyeing all of them suspiciously.

"Col. If we were Go'uolds do you really think they wouldn't of shot you by now, think about it please," Sam told him not wanting him to be hurt no matter which Jack he was.

"O'Neill they speak the truth, if they were lying you would be filled up with metal casings," Teal'c said truthfully.

"Lead Teal'c its lead for crying out loud," Jack snapped back automatically.

"You know you're just as much of an ass as our Jack is," Daniel stated sighing.

"Daniel?" Jack said shocked at the comment. Only Daniel ever said that to him.

"Yes Jack it's me, err well not your Daniel but yes Daniel. Look put down your gun and then we can explain everything to you please," Daniel said seeing a slight change in Jacks stance.

"Dr. Jackson I said get out of the way," The Sergeant said getting impatient with it all.

"And I told you to drop your weapons dammit," Daniel said angrily.

"Do as Dr. Jackson requests Sergeant," General Hammond said coming into the room and sizing up the situation.

The soldiers dropped their weapons automatically on hearing the Generals voice much to everyone's relief, except for Jack.

"Please Jack I know you have no reason to trust us but believe me we don't want to hurt you we want to help you," Daniel said moving closer to him.

Jack watched as Daniel came closer, then looked around at everyone, looked at their faces and into their eyes then looked into this Daniels eyes and saw something he recognized. He knew for sure they weren't Go'uold now, and maybe this Daniel was right, after all his Daniel had gone through the same thing. Slowly he made his weapon safe and lowered it at the same time he let go the soldier apologizing, then looked up at all of them wearily.

"What the hell is going on."

"Come into the briefing room Col and Dr. Jackson will explain," General Hammond said softly.

"Well this better be good," Jack said sarcastically walking past them.

"It is Jack it is," Daniel said smiling for the first time in days.

Jack sat looking around at the people sitting there, looking so much like his team yet so different in so many ways. Looking over at this Samantha he could see she was avoiding eye contact and new exactly why. He knew he himself could never have gone into a relationship with Carter especially when he was still married, and he wondered what type of person his alter ego was to be able to. The alternate Sam looked up at that moment and what Jack saw in her eyes shocked him, vulnerability, hurt, despair, embarrassment and he couldn't help but feel anger towards their Jack for putting this Sam into position she was in. He must have had the anger in his eyes for she her eyes widened and she looked away sharply. Good one Jack make her feel even worse Jack thought to himself and looked away to slide his eyes upon the Teal'c of this world. There wasn't much difference between this Teal'c and his, much the same except this one seemed to lax to accepting of everything that went around here. His Teal'c wouldn't of put up with half the stuff that went on around here, and he had the feeling that his Teal'c would not approve of what the Sam and Jack were of this world were up too. Moving his eyes they finally fell on the Daniel Jackson of this world. Having shaved his goatee off you wouldn't know he wasn't his Danny-boy. Everything he did the way he walked, talked expressed himself it was like talking to his Daniel. Feeling creepy all of a sudden he looked up when he heard General Hammond speak up.

"So you're telling us Doctor Jackson that we have to go back to PX54936 and find the mirror and send Col err Jack here through it," General said feeling uncomfortable as much as Jack was.

"Yes General but one of us are going to have to go with him," Daniel stated looking around the room.

"Why is that," The General asked.

"Because when this Jack goes through the mirror into his own world that doesn't mean ours will automatically come back through ours. I'm thinking our own alter egos thought our Jack was theirs and took him back with them. I don't know how different our world is to theirs, but I know Jack isn't going to believe so easily and it needs one of us to go back with this Jack to help him," Daniel said not knowing what condition he was going to find his Jack because if this Jacks family are gone it will be no telling how his Jack had reacted.

"And I'm betting your volunteering Doctor Jackson," The General stated.

"Yes I am General."

"But you can't Daniel, if your alter ego is alive," Sam said looking at Jack for confirmation. "Then you will have Tropic Cascade Failure like anyone of us would," Sam said worriedly.

"I know Sam but that wouldn't happen for the first 48 hours and I should be back way before then," Daniel said knowing no matter what he was going.

"Um kids don't I have any say in this," Jack spoke up.

"Well of course you do Jack, I was just thinking that it would be easier if you had one of us with you to convince our Jack that this isn't some Goa'uld trick like you thought it was," Daniel stated.

"Ahh yes you could be right on that, so when do we leave," Jack asked wanting to get back as quickly as possible.

"You can leave in half an hour Jack," General Hammond stated standing up.

"Um General could we make it first thing tomorrow morning?" Jack asked to everyone's surprise.

"Well yes but I would like to get things back to normal around here," General Hammond said confused.

"Well General I know this might sound selfish but in my world my son is dead and my wife has left me, I would just like to spend some time with them and explain what is going on," Jack told all of them realizing he would get a chance to spend one more time with his son, even if he wasn't really his.

Everyone in the room nodded in understanding.

"Ok Jack, you all will be ready to go at 700hrs tomorrow morning, dismissed," The General said then walked out the room.

"Jack you need someone to go with you?" Daniel asked feeling sorry for him.

"No I will be fine, but I need to do this you understand?" Jack said looking directly at him knowing his Daniel would understand.

Daniel smiled and nodded his head then left the room with Teal'c nodded his head and leaving right behind him. The only one left in the room was a very uncomfortable Sam. She cleared her throat and walked up to Jack.

"Colonel I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted towards you. I am embarrassed and I hope you can forgive me."

"Sam you have nothing to be sorry about, you thought I was your Jack and acted the way you would with him. Can I just ask you something?" Jack said sitting her down next to him.

"Of course," Sam said warily.

"Why,"

Sam new what he was asking and lowered her head. It seemed this Jack and his Samantha had more morals than her and her Jack had put together.

"I didn't ask you that for you to feel bad Sam I just wanted to know why you would throw your life away on someone like me," Jack said softly lifting her chin to look gently into her eyes.

"We had these feelings for each other for awhile but didn't do anything about them, then a little over two years ago my father died of Cancer, and I was devastated you helped me but in helping me one night we went further than what we were suppose to and ever since then we have been together. I knew what we were doing was wrong, we both did but we couldn't stop it. I could see it was killing Jack doing this to his family and the way it was affecting me. We had a discussion about what we were going to do just before PX54936, and we were finally going to decide what to do when we got back from there, but then you know the rest of the story," Sam said too choked up to say anymore.

Jack sat there for a moment just staring at her not knowing what to say. No matter how much she was in the wrong he couldn't help feeling sorry for her and blaming her Jack for most of it considering he was her Co and he was married.

"Sam I do know how you feel, my Sam and me have the same feelings, and I don't know if we have done the right thing in ignoring them, there is no right or wrong way in the way people have feelings like this about one another, but you're a gifted intelligent beautiful top notch soldier. No matter how you feel about him it isn't right and you could do oh so much better than him, could you do me a favor," Jack asked seriously.

"Of course," Sam said never seeing Jack so emotional before.

"Give yourself a life Sam, he has to sort out his life with his family first, and you deserve the best out of life. Just think about it ok for me," Jack asked hoping she listened to him.

"I will Jack I promise," Sam said knowing he was right.

"Well I'm off to see the wizard, I will see you in the morning bright and early Major," Jacks said grinning.

"Yes sir, Take care," Sam said knowing how hard it was going to be for Jack to see his family knowing he was going to lose them again.

"I will Sam I will," Jack said sobering up giving her a nod then he walked out the door to go see his family a knot already forming in his stomach.

"I'm coming hold on," Sarah yelled as she walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hey there, you want to watch a game of hockey," Jack said smiling trying to lighten the mood but when he saw the look on Sarah's face he wiped the smile off his face.

"There isn't a game on right now," Sarah said sighing standing aside allowing Jack to come in.

"Yeah never one around when you want one, look Sarah we need to talk, is Charlie around," Jack asked the not in his stomach growing.

"No you know he doesn't finish school for another 3hours, Jack what's going on," Sarah said frustrated.

"You know you're still as beautiful as ever," Jack said looking deeply into her eyes as they sat down in the lounge.

"Jack stop beating around the bush, tell me what's wrong why have you been acting so erratic lately," Sarah said becoming worried looking into his face.

"Sarah I'm not your Jack," Jack said getting up and pacing around.

"Jack if this is some sort of joke I'm not amused, stop pacing you know that drives me nuts," Sarah said getting angry at him for playing these games.

"Sorry, look I'm going to tell you the truth but I don't want you to say anything until I'm finished ok?" Jack said seeing the worry creep into her eyes and wish he wasn't the one that put it there.

"Jack what's wrong, oh my god you haven't caught a deadly alien disease have you," Sarah said jumping up.

"No no it's nothing like that, just calm down and I will tell you everything ok?" Jack said wanting to just get this over with.

Sarah nodded calmed down and sat down trying to be ready for anything he had to tell her. With the Stargate and him being head of SG1 she knew there was a lot of risk being married to him but she knew this and would listen to what he had to say.

Jack set about telling her the whole story and watched her face changing as the story was told. When he finished he looked up at her and she looked like he had punched her in the face.

"You're telling me that you are not Jack O'Neill, well not my Jack O'Neill and that you are going home to get my one back," Sarah said looking incredulously at him.

"Um yep that's about the size of it," Jack said wincing at the look on her face.

"Jack O'Neill this is the worst joke you have ever played on me, how could you," Sarah shouted at him and hauled off and punched him in the jaw sending him sprawling to the floor.

"For crying out loud! Sarah I am not joking everything I have told you is the truth, damn it Daniel said he had to go with me to convince your Jack, he should of come with me now," Jack groaned to her picking himself up off the ground.

"You really are serious aren't you," Sarah said looking shocked at him as he sat down on the couch.

"Yes I damn well am, sorry didn't mean to snap," Jack said grabbing her gently and pulling he down on the couch next to him.

"So all this time, the way you have been acting is because your not my Jack," Sarah said her mind starting to come to terms with it all.

"Yes and believe me when I say I wish I was you're Jack," Jack said becoming somber.

"Oh my god you said your son died and seeing my Charlie must of brought back so many memories, I'm so sorry Jack," Sarah said horrified at what he must have been going through.

"It's not you're fault Sarah, anyway I just wanted to come over and tell you the truth and I'm sorry for any anguish you felt because of my actions," Jack told her heartfelt.

"You're not going now are you, I mean Charlie would love to see you he hasn't been the same since the last time you saw him, oh my how insensitive of me ," Sarah realized what she had said knowing how hard it would be for this Jack to be in the same room as Charlie.

"No it's alright Sarah I would love to see him. Just spending time with him would be wonderful, I missed out on so much of my Charlie and this would mean so much to me I really appreciate you offering this," Jack said his eyes getting moist.

"He would really love it, he always does spending time with you," Sarah said smiling at him, shivering cause he was so like her Jack.

"Just one thing though."

"What's that," Sarah asked.

"Don't tell him I'm not his real dad, he really wouldn't understand it, shit I don't understand it," Jack said grinning. "And it would feel nice if he thought of me as his dad just for a little while."

"I won't say anything," Sarah said smiling.

She wondered how his Charlie had died and shuttered to think of what he and his Sarah had gone through, and also wondered if that was the reason she wasn't with him now. Giving up on those thoughts Jack and her spend a happy afternoon with each other. To her he seemed like her Jack. He use to be funny sarcastic a joker, but the last two years he had withdrawn within himself and she didn't know how to bring him back. Jack never knew how much he really missed Sarah until now, he missed the time they shared together and it made him wish they still were. Then Charlie came home and for a moment Jack just stood there all choked up then opened his arms and Charlie grinned and ran up to him throwing himself into Jacks arms. They spend well into the night just being with one another, Sarah smiling at the both Jack and Charlie wishing it was like this all the time. Then it was time for Jack to go so he took Charlie upstairs and read him a bed time story, at the end of it he bent down and kissed him on the fore head not moving away straight away, then sat up and looked down into the sweetest wonderful face he had ever seen, it was going to be so hard to leave him.

"Goodnight dad," Charlie smiled up at him.

"Night Charlie I love you son," Jack said getting choked up again.

"Love you too Dad, hey are you coming to school tomorrow, its dad's day they talk about their jobs," Charlie asked him.

"Don't know if I'm going to be able to make it Charlie, something has come up but if I don't I will make it up to you I promise," Jack said seeing the disappointment in Charlie's face wishing he didn't have to disappoint him.

"It's ok no big deal."

"Hey listen up soldier it is important, because its important to you it's important to me and if I can I will make it Charlie," Jack said earnestly.

"I understand Dad and its really ok," Charlie said smiling up at him.

"Damien's uncle is going to be there tomorrow," Charlie said his face sobering.

"Oh well that should be interesting," Jack said remembering Charlie's friend's Dad, he was a policemen and when Charlie had killed himself with Jacks gun, he had helped him a lot and he will always be grateful for his help even though it didn't seem like it at the time. He wondered why Damien's uncle was going to be there.

"I think he is going to talk about Damien, I don't want to be there Dad," Charlie said getting upset.

Jack couldn't understand why, they had been the best of friends, and he remembered when Charlie had died Damien had been devastated. All of a sudden it hit him, and if he was right he could understand the total devastation Damien's father had gone through.

"Is um is he going to talk about Damien Charlie," Jack asked hoping it wasn't what he thought.

"Yes and about guns and why people should be careful about them, he does it every year. And then he talks about what help there is out there for the families of loved ones that die like that. He says that maybe if his family had of had help then his brother wouldn't of committed suicide," Charlie said looking up at his father.

Jack was shocked, it was Damien who had grabbed his father's gun and killed himself not Charlie in this time line. He felt guilty that he was glad it wasn't Charlie in this time line. Then it hit him, Damien's father had committed suicide because he couldn't take it that his son had killed himself with his weapon. How close had he Jack himself been to doing the act, he shuddered to think how close he had come, until some geeky archeologist had come into his life and saved it. Jack wasn't a sentimental man but he couldn't keep the tears forming in his eyes, so glad this Charlie had a chance at life and that he had someone come into his and save him.

"Dad you alright," Charlie said worriedly.

"Yes Charlie I'm alright just thinking on how lucky we are, to have one another and friends in our lives that care for us, don't ever take that for granted Charlie ok," Jack said hugging Charlie to him.

"I won't Dad I promise," Charlie said hugging him back.

"Charlie do a favor for me, go to school tomorrow and think of the good times with Damien they will always be with you."

"Ok Dad I will night Dad see you tomorrow," Charlie told him and turned over to go to sleep.

Jack sat there for a moment stroking Charlie's hair not wanting to go, his heart being ripped out again, but then he thought that at least Charlie was alive in one time line to go on and live a life so something of his son lived and he was so glad of that. Kissing Charlie one more time he hurried out of the room before he changed his mind and went downstairs to say bye to Sarah.

"I just want to let you know that I do appreciate you giving me time with Charlie. You didn't have to," Jack said sincerely.

"I just put myself into your shoe's and wondered how I would feel if I got a second chance on seeing my son alive, there is no need thank me," Sarah said shivering at the thought of losing her son.

"Believe me you wouldn't want to be in my shoes," Jack said wryly.

"Goodbye Jack O'Neill I was glad to meet you," Sarah said smiling at him and giving him a kiss.

Smiling back he went to walk out the door then turned around.

"Charlie was not the only one I had a second chance to say goodbye too," Jack said looking into her eyes smiling before walking out the door.

Sarah watched him go then closed the door thinking on how like her Jack he was but how different he was. She walked back into the lounge room and waited for her Jack to come home.

They were all standing in the Gate room waiting for the Stargate to come alive. Jack felt anxious wanting to get back to his world but a part of him wished he could stay, keep the family he had lost.

"Are you ready Jack," Daniel asked standing next to him.

"Yea yea let's just get this over and done with."

"Um Col O'Neill just wanted to say it was a pleasure meeting you and thank you," Sam said looking at him meaningfully.

"Any time Carter, hey do me a favor will you."

"Sure."

"If my alternate half tries anything with you give him a punch ok," Jack said smiling.

"Yes sir," Sam said smiling back. He might not be her Jack but he had certainly helped her make a decision she should of made ages ago and she thanked him for that.

"Ahh Teal'c I would say it was a pleasure talking to you but there really wasn't much talking between us," Jack said wondering if all the Teal'c's of the alternate realities were the same.

"It has been a pleasure knowing you O'Neill, may you return safely to your world as does ours," Teal'c said bowing his head slightly.

Yep thought Jack they probably would be all the same, grinning he turned to look at General Hammond.

"Sir it's been a pleasure and a hoot but kids gotta run now, my world is probably waiting to be saved and they just can't do without me," Jack said with a big grin as the Stargate sprung to life.

"Travel safely Col," General Hammond said smiling as he watched Jack walk up the ramp with Daniel. Daniel went through and just before Jack went through he turned around and gave a lazy salute grinning then jumped through before the Stargate turned off. Hammond just shook his head thinking god help this and other universes if all the Jack O'Neill's were the same, then walked off chuckling to him self.

Jack and Daniel went in search of the quantum mirror. They couldn't detect any Jaffa's but they didn't want to take any chances so when they found the mirror then looked at one another then touched it at the same time and found themselves standing in the same spot but on the other side of the mirror. They then headed for the Stargate and when they got there Daniel went to dial up but Jack grabbed his hand stopping him. Daniel looked at him enquiringly.

"Just remember we don't know what went on at the SGC with your Jack their so expect anything," Jack told him.

"I know, are you ready?"  
"Just one more thing Daniel."

"What's that?" Daniel asked.

"Grow the goatee back it looked good on you," Jack said grinning.

Daniel grinned back and was about to punch in the codes when the Stargate started dialing up. Both men looked at one another then Jack whispered to hide and both of them hid in some bushes just as the Stargate came to life. Gun at the ready Jack and Daniel waited watching who would come through when four familier bodies emerged.

"Jack wait," Daniel said grabbing hold of his arm.

"What," Jack said irritation in his voice, just wanting to get home.

"I don't want to scare them, and Jack is a little bit trigger happy," Daniel stated looking over at SG1.

"I am not," Jack said looking affronted until he saw the look in Daniels face. "Oh you're Jack."

They watched surprised as the Sam, Daniel and Jack started arguing.

"I don't care what you say I'm going back now," Jack told the three of them angrily.

"Like I said you can't just go barreling in there you don't know what has happened in you're world, we have to go slow," Daniel said sighing for the umpteenth time.

"Look I'm Jack, he's Jack we are the same," Jack said frustrated with them all.

"Oh no your not," Sam said sarcastically.

"And what is that suppose to mean," Jack said turning to face her.

"Our Jack has more class," Sam said looking him up and down.

"Indeed Major Carter, it seems this O'Neill is flawed," Teal'c stated looking over at Jack.

In the bushes both Jack and Daniel listened in on the tense filled argument.

"Hey I didn't know Carter thought I had class," Jack said grinning.

"If I know my Jack it wouldn't take much to think that after meeting him, err not that you haven't got any Jack," Daniel said going red.

"You're probably right," Jack said grinning at him. "Hey I have a black eye, err we have one, um he has one, I wonder how I dam it he got it" Jack said confusing himself.

"If I know my Jack and by the looks your Carter is giving him I would say he tried something on you're Sam," Daniel whispered.

"He better of not gone to far," Jack growled.

"By the looks of things she handled him," Daniel said grinning thinking maybe this Sam should give his Sam some lessons.

All of a sudden the voices rose and both Jack and Daniel decided it was a good time to come out of hiding and walked out of the bushes to four people turning their weapons on them.

"Hey Kids missed me," Jack said grinning.

"Jack!.

"Sir!."

"O'Neill!."

"Daniel?."

They all said at the same time lowering their weapons and walking quickly up to them.

"Are you alright sir?" Carter never glad to see her CO so much as right then.

"Of course he is alright, sheez he was with my people not some snake heads," The alternate Jack said rolling his eyes.

"After meeting you I had to ask," Carter said sarcastically.

"Hey guys come on everyone is friendlies here. And to answer your question Carter I'm just dandy," Jack said looking his alter ego up and down.

"Oh and thanks for asking my how I am Daniel, I'm just fine," Alter ego Jack said sarcastically to Alter ego Daniel.

"From what I have been watching I'd say you were alright, but its good to here," Alter ego Daniel said looking at Daniel uncomfortably.

"It is good to see you O'Neill," Teal'c said bowing slightly.

"Good to see you too big fella, but now we are all here I would say we split up and go our separate ways, even though this planet is quiet at the moment I don't want to tempt fate if you know what I mean," Jack said looking at everyone for confirmation.

"Yes sir, I'll go dial us up," Sam said giving the alter ego Jack and nod before walking off.

"Well it was fun but like all things it had to end, thanks for everything Daniel and look after your self," Jack said to the alter ego shaking hands with him.

"Yep and I'm glad you got something out of it Jack take care," Alter ego Daniel said giving him a look, Jack understood and smiled at him.

"Ok Ok anyway it was nice visiting but there is no place like home, c'mon Daniel lets go home," Alter ego Jack said grabbing Alter ego Daniel and walked off waving.

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c watched them until they were gone then Jack turned to the other two.

"Daniel."

"Jack?"

"You know when you tell me don't be an arse?"

"Yes," Daniel said confused wondering where this was leading.

"I hope you gave it to that Jack a lot," Jack said grinning.

"Oh believe me I did," Daniel said grinning back.

"He was very tiresome O'Neill," Teal'c stated.

"Yes almost reminded me of you," Daniel said grinning.

"For that you deserve a night of hockey and beer," Jack said swatting Daniels head as they walked towards the Stargate that had just whooshed open.

"Jackkkkkkkk," Daniel complained but inside he didn't mind he was just glad he got Jack back.

"So after having that other guy around for awhile, I bet you appreciate me now," Jack said smugly.

"How would you know what he was like," Daniel asked.

"Because I know me and at the best of times I can be a royal pain in the neck, but just spending five minutes alone with that guy and I can honestly say he was worse."

"For once Jack I would have to agree," Daniel said as that all stepped up to the stargate.

"Daniel."

"Jack."

"You ever thought about growing a goatee?"

"Not really why?" Daniel asked.

"I think it would look good,"

"You really think so," Daniel asked rubbing his chin.

"Ya never know Danny unless you try," Jack said grinning so happy to be home.

They all smiled at each other then walked through the Stargate glad they had survived another mission even if it was the weirdest one yet.

"Have you seen the Colonel Teal'c," Sam asked as she spotted him and Daniel walking towards the commissary.

"Indeed he said he was going to go to his office."

"I already checked there, he isn't there," Sam said.

"I don't know if any of you noticed it but did he seem down after the debriefing," Daniel asked.

"He did seem quiet," Sam stated starting to worry about her CO.

"We have no idea what he went through over there, only what he told us and I'm thinking there was something else going on that he didn't tell us," Daniel told them worrying as well.

"He did seem a bit tense, even for O'Neill," Teal'c said having to agree.

"Well I think we should find him and see if we can help," Daniel said looking at the other two.

"You know what the Colonel is like Daniel," Sam warned.

"I don't care we are his friends and if something is bothering him then we should be there for him," Daniel said stubbornly.

"Well I know one thing and that is he wouldn't appreciate all of us going up to him at one time," Sam said.

"I agree Major Carter," Teal'c said.

"Well then I will find out where he is and go myself, one of us has to. I will call you if I find out anything," Daniel said getting up from his chair.

"Ok Daniel let us know if he needs anything," Sam said smiling.

"I will."

Daniel headed out of the Commissary intending on finding Jack because he knew there was something he wasn't telling that was affecting him and he intended to find out.

Jack sat on his couch surrounded by pictures of Charlie and Sarah looking depressed. It wasn't fair he thought what did the other O'Neill family do that stopped Charlie killing him self, maybe that Jack didn't go away as much maybe he paid more attention. Groaning he sat back wondering why the fates had led him down this path when it led the other Jack down that path. To feel Charlie in his arms again was excruciating but at the same time it was something he thought he would never be able to do again and it brought tears to his eyes remembering the feel, the touch of his son. He sat forward and picked up another picture, with him and Charlie wrestling on the front lawn. All the old feelings came back and he took another swig of his beer not wanting to go through this again. Ten empty bottles of beer lay strewn around the coffee table and couch but he didn't care all he did was stare at the photo letting the love he still had for his son that had been buried so deep wash over him again. Then the anguish and hurt and horror of what happened followed as he knew it would, but pushed them back deep inside again for he was so ever grateful that he had a second chance to say goodbye to his son, sure it wasn't exactly his son but by all accounts he was. Sure the kid didn't understand but that didn't matter, and it gave him a sense of peace knowing that Charlie was still alive out there somewhere living the life his Charlie should of. Taking another swig of beer he suddenly heard a noise out the back of his house then a crash and jumped up automatically and went to the side draw grabbing his gun. Old habits died hard as he crept to the window and peeked out to see if anyone was there. Looking around he spotted a pot plant smashed on the ground so looked around further and sighed when he saw a cat up on the table where the pot plant had been. Damn cats he thought and went back to the couch and sat down taking another swig of beer going back to what he was doing. This was why he didn't put this into his report, he couldn't take all the looks he would get all the sympathy he would receive, he didn't deserve it. Tears streamed down his face for what he had lost and then the chance to get a tiny piece of it back. He would always carry the guilt with him and he would never forgive himself but his heart was a little lighter knowing a piece of his son was still out there. Out loud he said. "Charlie I miss you buddy so much, I mean what I said to the other Charlie I'm so sorry for failing you and I hope you can forgive me cause I never will, but I know deep down that you heard me saying goodbye and I love you, when I said it to him, and I will be for ever grateful for that. I can go on a little lighter in spirit now, Charlie I can do it," then thinking of the other Charlie he said, "Your father will be with you very soon and hopefully he will treat you a little better than in the past." Tears still streaming down his face he closed his eyes when all of a sudden he heard a agonizing scream No! and his eyes snapped open and stared right into the horrified eyes of Daniel Jackson.

When Daniel couldn't find Jack he had a feeling he was at home and when he confirmed it he told General Hammond and the rest of SG1 where he was going. As he drove there he was trying to come up with a reason to be there, sure he could say he was worried about him but then Jack would just blow him off saying he was alright. He wondered what differences there were between the two worlds and began to remember the other Jack, the things he said the way he acted. All of a sudden he got an uncomfortable feeling. If he remembered correctly the other Jack said he had to get home all the time he had to talk to Sarah, and Daniel thought it was just something Jack had to talk with Sarah about over the phone. Then his mind started whirling around as he thought what if in the other world Jack was still with Sarah and Charlie was still alive. A knot started forming in Daniels gut, yes that must be it why else would Jack keep something out of the report and he knew he did by the way Jack was acting. Daniel started to worry thinking what if he saw Charlie again. What if he was alive. Omg thought Daniel and put his foot down on the accelerator. Daniel couldn't even imagine the pain Jack was going through seeing his son again, and even though Jack had come so far from the first time he had met him, something like this could do anything. All of a sudden he heard a car horn blare at him and jumped swerving his car back onto his side. Sighing Daniel thought he better concentrate on the road and continued on like that until he saw Jack's house coming into view. Getting out he rushed to the front door the hesitated, he didn't want to intrude on Jacks privacy, but he had to know if he was alright so knocked on the door. No answer so knocked again, still know answer so tested the door handle and it turned so he opened the door slightly and called out Jack's name. Still no answer and Daniel was getting worried so stepped inside and closed the door. He stood there for a moment listening to see if he could here him. Still nothing Daniel headed to the lounge room and turned the corner when he saw a sight that made him freeze in his tracks. There was Jack sitting on the couch surrounded by empty beer bottles with pictures of Charlie strewn all around him. There were tears streaming down his face and he looked that haggard it was hard to believe this was his Jack. This is not good Daniel thought then his eyes landed on the gun in Jacks hand which made his heart start beating erratically. Oh my god Daniel thought this can't be happening and turned around quickly and dialed Sam's number and practically shouted at her to grab Teal'c and get over to Jacks. As he hung up Jack's voice penetrated his mind "Charlie I can do it, your father will be with you very soon." As those words kept on vibrating around in Daniel's mind like a sick chant Daniel turned around and watched in horror as Jack's eyes closed and the hand with the gun in it moved and Daniel's horror scream No! tore out of his mouth.

Jack was surprised to say the least when it was none other than Daniel that was screaming No! and wondered why, but before he could make any conscious thought about it his eyes went wide when all of a sudden Daniel launched himself through the air and speared him into the ground. Jack's head cracked on the ground as his gun went flying out of his hand. Pain flared in his head as he lay there for a moment wondering if Daniel had lost his mind, then irritation set in.

"For crying out loud Daniel what the hell do you think your doing!"

Daniel didn't answer just looked at him then around the room.

"Jack are you alright," Daniel asked worriedly.

"Well let me see, I get tackled by a flying archeologist, crack my head on the floor, yep I'm just fine Danny boy," Jack said sarcastically.

"Oh! Sorry Jack," Daniel said going red as he got off him and helped him up.

"May I ask what in the blazes you think you were doing," Jack asked holding his head.

"Jack why didn't you come to me, I thought we were best friends," Daniel said ignoring Jacks question.

Jack looked at him confused. What in the hell was he babbling on about he thought then looked into his eyes and saw fear, anxiety and horror.

"Daniel are you feeling alright."

Daniel just stared at him open mouthed. Here he was about to—he wasn't going to say it--- and he asked if he was alright.

"I know you miss Charlie and still blame you're self for his death, and I know seeing the other Charlie brought back some painful memories, but I thought you were stronger than this, I know you're stronger than this.

Jack stared at Daniel as if he had lost his mind.

"Daniel are you sure you didn't hit you're head," Jack said getting up still holding his head.

"No Jack." I know it must have been hard to see the other Charlie," Daniel said softly hoping his voice would calm his friend down enough to think on what he was about to do.

"So you figured out I saw him, yeah you don't know how hard it was seeing him alive, laughing, smiling," Jack said his voice nearly breaking.

"I know if I suddenly saw my parents or Shar'e alive I would feel the same as you, but I also know that I would be so glad to get to see them one final time and know that a part of them is still out there," Daniel said standing up watching Jack looking for something hoping it wasn't the gun.

Jack just nodded not being able to speak, then remembered he had his gun in his hand and looked around for it, spotted it and went to pick it up.

"Jack please don't! we'll work it out, I will help you we will work it through together," Daniel said getting panicky when he saw Jack walking towards the gun.

"Damn it Daniel what in the world are you talking about, you come here spear me to the ground which by the way was a great spear, then start babbling on," Jack said frustration in his voice as he picked up the gun then turned around and saw fear in his friends eyes again.

Frustration was building tenfold in Jack. Daniel was walking warily towards him like he was a time bomb ready to explode. Maybe I should get Sam and Teal'c here and they can help him figure out why Danny was acting like he was dangerous or was gonna do something. Then Jack looked into Daniel's face and saw his eyes focused completely on his hand that had the gun in it. Ok he knew Daniel didn't like guns but he has never been afraid of them, not that he knew anyways Jack thought then all of a sudden Daniel's words sounded off in his mind Jack please don't we'll work it out, I will help you, we will work it through together/I know you miss Charlie, still blame yourself/must have been hard for you to see the other Charlie/you're stronger than this and then he looked down at all the pictures of Charlie laying all over the place then back at his gun, Then it dawned on him Daniel standing in the doorway and he Jack surrounded by Charlie's pictures tears streaming down his face with his gun in his hand. Jack's eyes snapped back to Daniel's face horror written all over it finally understanding why Daniel was acting the way he was, what he must of thought at the scene in front of him.

"Oh god Daniel no."

Hearing Jack moan Daniel thought hopefully he had snapped out of the state of mind he was in.

"Jack it's alright, I understand we'll get through this together."

"Oh Danny no you don't understand," Jack said as he mistakenly raised both hands to cup his head.

"JACK NO," Daniel shouted fear gripping him when he saw Jacks hand moving towards his head, and rushed forward and grabbed his hand.

"For fuck sake Daniel back off you have it all wrong," Jack yelled and pushed Daniel away afraid that by Daniel grabbing the gun like that it would go off.

"Got it all wrong?" Daniel asked fear still in his face.

"Yes Daniel you have it all wrong, believe me when I say I was not trying to off myself ok," Jack said carefully placing the gun back down on the coffee table.

"You weren't?" Daniel said his voice coming out as a squeak.

"Damn it Daniel how could you think I would do something like that, I thought you knew me," Jack said sitting down tiredly a little angry at him for thinking he would do something like that.

"What the hell did you think I would think when I see all this and the words you said about being able to do it and that you would be with Charlie soon," Daniel said sitting down shock settling in.

Jack looked into his friends face and he realized how it must of looked and what Daniel had just gone through and got up and sat next to him throwing his arm over Daniel's shoulder.

"Daniel I'm so sorry, I know it might of looked like what you thought but believe me I'm not the same man you met at the start, and that has mostly to do with you. Sure it hurt when I first saw the other Charlie, but Danny I got to spend time with Charlie again and I got to say goodbye, and I tell you it felt so good. I will always feel guilty for Charlie's death, but getting to say goodbye has given me a little peace. Believe me when I say no matter how bad my life would get I would never and I do mean never go back to that ever again, I have you I have Teal'c and Carter, I have my family to be there for me whenever I need them," Jack told him softly tears brimming in his eyes.

Daniel looked at his friend and saw honestly, truth in his face and started to feel foolish for what he thought.

"Ahh don't you go feeling foolish Daniel, you just showed me how much you care and I appreciate it, I don't always show it but I do," Jack said knowing how Daniels mind worked.

"I'm so sorry Jack, I should of known you would never be like that again, I was just worried about you and then I walked and saw you with Charlie's photos, you crying and the gun in your hand I guess I just went crazy for a moment," Daniel said starting to shake all over now the adrenalin rush and the fear was gone.

Jack could see Daniel trying to hold him self together, the tears brimming in his eyes and drew him into a hug. Daniel didn't want to act like a baby but he couldn't help himself, thinking he was about to lose his best friend was just to much on top of all the worry with recent events. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes then Daniel sat up wiping his face.

"I am sorry Jack I shouldn't of thought that of you."

"Daniel I said I understood, don't worry about it anyone in you're shoes would of thought the same thing," Jack said in a soothing voice.

"Thanks Jack," Daniel said giving a small smile.

"Anyway if I was gonna off myself I would of done it differently, do you know how hard blood is to get out of a perfectly good carpet," Jack said grinning then ruffling Daniels head when he groaned.

At that moment they both heard sharp knocks at the door.

"Ah that would be the cavalry," Daniel said going red.

"Oh know you didn't," Jack said moaning.

"Well I didn't know what else to do," Daniel said frowning.

"It's alright Danny their family," Jack said smiling then got up to answer the door when they heard their names being yelled.

Jack got to the door and was about to open it when the door crashed in and sent Jack flying back into the lounge room.

"Ahh crap."

Sam and Teal'c came rushing in and stopped dead when they saw Jack sprawled out on the ground.

"For crying out loud is this attack Jack day," Jack growled sitting up.

"Colonel are you alright," Sam said quickly going to him.

"Yeah yeah I'm alright."

"May I ask what the emergency was Daniel Jackson," Teal'c asked looking around knowing something had gone on.

"Err false alarm guys, I over reacted to something," Daniel said lowering his head, knowing it would embarrass Jack.

"Yep Daniel came in and found the place in a mess and my gun on the table and he couldn't find me and he thought something had happened to me, but as you can see I'm safe and sound," Jack said grinning at Daniel face which showed gratitude.

Sam looked from one to the other and knew there was a different story to be told here but didn't push it, if they wanted to tell they would in time she was just grateful that everyone was alright. Teal'c thought the same thing but nodded his head in acceptance of the answer.

"So Carter since you and Teal'c are here you want to watch a great hockey match I taped the other night," Jack said looking hopeful.

"Um Jack I don't think any of us have seen many of these pictures, can we look through them," Daniel asked.

"Well sure if you want to," Jack said looking at both Sam and Teal'c and seeing them both smile and nod.

Jack knew what Daniel was doing and he appreciated it, and he was right it was about time he started looking at Charlie's photo's instead of hiding them away.

"When was this one taken," Sam said as everyone sat down.

"That was taken not long after he was born, he was so small," Jack said grinning at the photo.

"Jack your holding a bottle of beer in your other hand," Daniel said shaking his head smiling.

"Oi this was a day to celebrate, don't worry Danny the pizza came not long after this photo was taken," Jack said grinning feeling a lump in his throat.

Everyone laughed and continued looking at the photos. They rang for pizza and of course Jack had enough beer in the fridge for everyone, and they drank ate and looked at photos for many hours later. Daniel looked at Jack and smiled to him self knowing no matter how much it hurt to look at the photos, the other Charlie had given him a present, to be able to look at his sons photos and feel again. This was his family and Jacks family and no matter what happened to them what they went through they would always get through it together because they had each other. Shaking his head at how lucky he really was Daniel went back to looking at the photos then looked up and met Jack's gaze, they both looked at Sam and Teal'c and then back at each other and smiled

"Thank you," Jack whispered to Daniel.

"Anytime Jack anytime," Daniel whispered back smiling. He didn't know what the future held but he was sure no matter what happened they would prevail because they were family.

**THE END**


End file.
